


Always

by angelus2hot



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things more important than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always  
>  **Fandom:** Bitten  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Clayton Danvers/Elena Michaels  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,134  
>  **Summary:** There are some things more important than words.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's fest 18

Clayton’s breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the beautiful creature standing in front of him. She’d been gone so long, gone from him, he couldn’t quite believe she was actually there and it wasn’t just one of his many dreams about her. He reached out and allowed his fingers to trail softly down the bare skin of her arm. The heat from her body and the softness of her skin convinced him she was real. A sheer burst of happiness swept through him. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms and never let her go again. But he knew he couldn’t she didn’t belong to him anymore. 

She pretended not to notice the sparks shooting through her arm where his fingers touched her as she jerked away. “Don’t touch me.” Elena could feel her body turn to liquid at his touch and she couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t have that much power over her not anymore. Not ever again. “You don’t have that right. I don’t love you anymore.” Elena tossed her golden hair over her shoulders and glared at him. “I don’t think I ever did.” She prayed with everything she had that he couldn’t see through the lie.

At her harsh words pain shot through Clayton’s body and he willed himself not to show how much it hurt as he stared down at her. “Keep telling yourself that, darlin’. You’re the only one who’s buying it.”

Her mouth fell open. _How dare he!_ “I’m not... I’ve never.. I left because of you, remember? Because of what you did to me.” At the look on his face she added, “Don’t you get it? My feelings for you, whatever they were are gone.”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I had to do what I did to save your life?” He quickly clamped his mouth shut. He knew better. Besides there wasn’t anything else he could say.

Elena ignored the tiny voice inside of her that wondered what he was talking about and quickly rolled her eyes. For some reason there was still this part of her buried deep inside that wanted to believe in Clay but she couldn’t afford to listen to it. She had made a life away from Stonehaven, and even though it wasn’t Clay’s arms that held her in the middle of the night or his lips that kissed her until she couldn’t breathe it was still a good life. She bit back a heavy sigh. She wondered how long it would be before she started believing it herself. “I don’t need your help.” She had to convince him to leave her alone, to forget about her. “I have a great li...”

Her words trailed off as Clayton, unable to resist temptation any longer pulled Elena into his arms. “Okay, if you don’t need my help maybe you need this.” His warm breath caressed her mouth as he spoke. “I know I sure as hell do.” And without another word he lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate, soul-stealing kiss. 

His arms were like twin steel bands holding her tight, refusing to let her get away. But getting away was the furthest thing from her mind. Lights danced in front of her eyes as his tongue invaded her mouth.

As his tongue delved deep inside the hot cavern of her mouth she knew she should fight the feelings that had begun to bombard her body, she really should. But it had been so long since he had touched her like this, since she had felt the delicious pull of his body against hers she couldn’t stop from going pliant in his arms as her fingers started to curl into his hair. 

He deepened the kiss and a long, low moan escaped her echoing around the room and an answering growl rumbled deep in his chest. This was what he had been missing what he had been aching for.

“Clay.” His name was a whispered plea on her lips.

Clay bit her bottom lip before he raised his head and looked into her passion glazed eyes. “Shh, darlin’. I’ve got you.”

“This can’t happen. We shouldn’t.” She groaned the protest even as she leaned her head to the side to give him unfettered access to her throat.

“Oh, it can and we most definitely should.” His tongue caressed a trail down her neck and across her collarbone. A huge smile crossed his face as she began to tremble in his arms. Her words might convey doubt but her body was saying another thing entirely.

“But what about...?” 

He quickly placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. The last thing he needed was for her to mention that name. The fingers from his other hand dug into her hips as he bit down hard on the tender skin of her throat.

Her body was molded to his, her fingers still fisted in his hair as he raised his head and looked into her eyes. With a worried but hopeful sigh he removed his hand from her mouth. “Tell me now you don’t want this, darlin’, that you don’t want me and I’ll stop. I’ll let you go and I will never bother you again.” He hoped she could forgive him and they could start over again.

There it was. He was offering her the one thing she had thought she’d wanted for so long. And in that moment Elena realized she didn’t want it. She never really had. That would be the last thing she would ever want. Just the thought of a life without Clayton in it... She shook her head to dispel the notion. 

“You have to tell me what you want, darlin’.” Clayton caressed her cheeks with the tips of his fingers as he stared into her eyes.

Elena took a deep breath, fisted her fingers tighter in his hair and pulled his head down closer to hers. “You. I just want you.”

A wave of relief went through him at her words followed quickly by the most intense feeling of happiness he had ever known. “You have me, darlin’. You always have.” Clay hooked his fingers into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled until she was flush against him. He knew they should talk and finish clearing the air between them. There were some things Elena should really know but it would have to wait. Clayton had waited long enough to have her in his arms again and before she could utter another word his lips descended on hers.

It would be a long time later before the two lovers had the long awaited talk but there were some things that were just more important than words.


End file.
